User blog:Pootis Man/Changes to SAS4
I have a list of changes I would wish to see in SAS4. You? Grenade Section: All grenades can be charged for 2 seconds, on max charge: 25% more damage, double speed, explodes on impact with zombie or wall. All greandes will have a special flechette effect. Half charge also has an effect, until max charge. Nothing below that. Physical Grenade: Same Max charge: shoots out 4 100 damage flechettes with no pierce on explosion. Half charge: shoots out 2 50 damage flechettes with no pierce on explosion. RED physical grenade: Same Max charge: Shoots out 8 400 damage flechettes with 3 pierce Half charge: Shoots out 6 200 damage flechettes with 2 pierce Cryo Grenade: Same Max charge: Frozen zombies take 20% more damage, slowed bosses are 10% more slow than now, and take 10% more damage. Half charge: Frozen zombies take 10% more damage. Bosses are 10% more slow than now when hit with cyro grenade. RED Cyro Grenade: 15% bigger splash radius, bosses are 20% more slow. Max charge: Frozen zombies take 30% more damage, bosses are 20% slower. Half charge: Frozen zombies take 20% more damage, bosses are 10% slower. Shock Grenade: Shoots out 3 bolts toward the 3 closest zombies (one each), all hit zombies throw out 1 shot bolt. There is a max shock distance, same size as cryo grenades. Max charge: 3 zombies stunned for .5 seconds, 15% more max range. Half charge: 2 zombies stunned for .25 seconds, 10% more max range. RED Shock grenade: 30% max shock range, each zombie shocked throws out 3 more shock rays. Max charge: All zombies in range stunned for .5 seconds. Half charge: 4 zombies are stunned for 1 second. Chemical Grenade: Green gas area that has 0 initial damage but large damage over time. Max charge: Longer zombie stands in poison, +50 damage a second Half charge: Longer zombie stays in poison, slowed by 20% RED Chemical Grenade: More DoT, zombies killed by poison leave a acid blood that only hurts zombies. Zombies killed by that do not leave poison blood. Slightly larger range. Max Charge: Longer zombie stays in poison, +200 damage a second Half Charge: Longer zombie stays in poison, 40% slower. Fire grenade: Good amount of instant damage, zombies can light eachother on fire. Max charge: Fire lasts 50% longer Half charge: Fire can spread in a bigger radius. RED Fire grenade: x3 instant damage, more damage over time. Max charge: Every second 250 damage against zombie Half Charge: Zombie death in fire explodes doing 500 damage within a small radius (1 skill point in protective aura range) Weapon Changes: REDRonson LBM: 5 RPS 120 Clip 550 damage same movment penalty There, now viable by the time you get it. CM 451 Starburst: 225 damage RED 400 8 RPS 200 clip RED 225 25% slower speed 2.5 second reload Energy type Actually useful RED or not Stripper: 6 RPS semi auto Not OP with auto clickers and still usefull... CM Gigavolt: RED 450/500 damage It needs an actual reason to be used over the Trailblazer, capacity and race modded makes it almost as good as gigavolt which is bad. Category:Blog posts